


Best Seat in the House

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Language, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Billy gets what he deserves.





	Best Seat in the House

Billy blinks and looks around. He's in a huge open field with a lone Ferris wheel in the center of it. 

The last thing he remembers is the mall. He was lying on the floor, looking up into Max's eyes as she begged him not to go. 

He didn't want to go, but he had to. 

At least, in the end, he'd done the right thing. He'd always known he was a dick. He'd always thought he just couldn't help it, but as it turned out, he was wrong. He wasn't exactly happy to be dead, but he could live with it, so to speak, if it came with that revelation. 

He kind of expected there to just be nothing after. He isn't sure he really believed in anything like Heaven, and he isn't sure that's where he is now. 

He looks around again. He seems to be alone. The Ferris wheel is the only thing in view, so he shrugs and starts to walk toward it. As he does, he looks down at himself. He's intact once again, and his clothes are clean. 

As he gets closer to the wheel, he realizes someone is standing beside it. As he approaches, they turn around and he smiles. 

“You,” he says simply. 

You nod. “Hi, Billy.” You glance at the Ferris wheel and grin. “Remember this night?” 

“Yeah, I do.” It had been right before he'd gone to Hawkins. He'd been happy that night. 

“Come on!”

You take his hand and get into the cart. Even though there's no attendant, the Ferris wheel starts moving. Billy puts his arm around you and pulls you closer. 

The Ferris wheel stops at the top. The sky is clear and the stars are bright. 

“Weren't there fireworks that night?” Billy wonders. 

Right on cue, the brilliant pops of color start going off in the sky. 

Billy leans against you, playing with your hair as he kisses your cheek. “Where are we?” he asks. 

You shake your head. “I don't know.” 

He frowns briefly. “Are you dead too?” 

“Yes. Car crash. Right before I was supposed to start college in the fall.”

“I'm sorry.” He lets the words hang in the air for a moment before continuing. “Have you been here long?” 

“No,” you answer. “I only came here tonight. I was somewhere else before.” 

“Is this Heaven?” 

You laugh. You'd had all the same questions when you'd first arrived. “I'm not sure, Billy. I never found any answers to my questions, and I don't think I will. I think, well...” You sigh and snuggle closer to him. “I think we're just supposed to be happy here.” 

You tip your head back so you can gaze at him and smile. “Do you need to talk about how you died?”

You'd needed to. It had helped to come to terms with it. 

Billy bites his lip thoughtfully. “That's... complicated.” 

“Well, I think we have time, if you ever want to.” 

For now, he decides, he's content to sit with you and watch the fireworks and think about the future. 

“Do we have to stay here all the time?” 

“It will become whatever we need. We can do whatever we want.” 

He grins suddenly. “Do we have to be, you know, good? Because I remember what you did for me on this Ferris wheel after the fireworks were over.” 

He playfully pushes your head down to his lap and you giggle before coming back up. 

“No, we don't have to be good,” you explain, turning so you're cuddled against his chest. “But there's also no need to rush, right?” 

He gives you a soft kiss. “Right.” 

You smile and lean up to kiss him more thoroughly. “I thought we weren't rushing,” he teases before slipping his tongue into your mouth and letting one of his hands fall to your ass. 

“I didn't say how slow we had to go, either,” you argue. 

He's not complaining, obviously. He draws you closer, getting you settled in his lap, kissing you again and again while his hands wander over your body. 

If this is what comes after, it's not such a bad deal after all.


End file.
